Somewhere in My Broken Heart
by Lucki
Summary: Three years after the Outrider war, Fireball looks back at his romantic life.


Somewhere In My Broken Heart ****

Somewhere In My Broken Heart

__

Note: This Story is dedicated to Cindy who was complaining about being the only Fireball and April writer! The song "Somewhere In My Broken Heart" was written by Billy Dean and Richard Leigh (performed by Billy Dean).

Fireball stared out the window from the darkness of his hotel room and watched the people hurry home to their loved ones. Another day of racing had been finished and he now faced another night of loneliness. 

The war with the Outriders had been over for three years now and as he looked out the window, Fireball reflected on his friends and on where their separate paths had led them. Colt was married to Robin and they were expecting the arrival of their first child any day now. Saber Rider had returned to the Highlands after the war and was engaged to be married to Sincia in a few months. Fireball smiled as he thought of their good fortune and looked forward to seeing them again at Saber's wedding. His thoughts then turned to himself and April. Fireball had returned to the racing circuit after April had broken off their relationship while she had gone back to CavCom to resume her design work there.

__

You made up your mind that it was time it was over after we had come so far

But I think there's enough pieces of forgiveness somewhere in my broken heart.

At the thought of April, Fireball turned from the window and sat down on the bed and cupped his chin in his hands. From the darkness of his room he could still hear the last words she had said to him before she left for CavCom. "Fireball, we both know that you and I were never meant for each other. The only reason that we even came together in the first place was that we were the only ones available to each other at the time. It was only a relationship of convenience, nothing more."

At the time, Fireball had convinced himself that she was right. After all, what other options did they have in their search for peace? Now however, Fireball had begun to question that decision. He had started numerous relationships in the three years since they had gone their separate ways, only to end each one as quickly as it began. None of the girls he dated ever stirred the same feelings in him as April had.

__

I would not have chosen the road that you have taken it has left us miles apart.

But I think I can still find the will to keep going somewhere in my broken heart.

Through the years, he had seen her only once, at Colt and Robin's wedding. She had smiled when she saw him and his heart had leapt with joy at the thought that perhaps he could start anew with her. Moments later, his hopes were crushed as her handsome young date returned to her side. Throughout the evening, they remained cordial to each other but inside, Fireball's already broken heart was completely shattered.

About five months after Colt's wedding, Saber Rider and Sincia had come to watch Fireball race. Catching up on all the news, Fireball had learned that April's date had really been a CavCom technician that she had coerced into coming with her. Fireball laughed at the memory despite himself, April had always been good at compelling others to do what she wanted.

__

So when you fly, go ahead and fly until you find out who you are. 

And I, I will keep my love unspoken somewhere in my broken heart.

Saber Rider had also reported that April hadn't romantically attached herself to anyone at the time. In the months that passed, Fireball had learned that her life was following the same path as his, jumping from one person to another, searching for that certain something but knowing deep inside that he had already found and lost it.

Regardless of his feelings for her in the past, he wished that she would find someone. He couldn't stand the thought of her being as alone as he was.

__

I hope that in time you will find what you long for, love that's written in the stars. 

When you finally do I think you will see it's somewhere in my broken heart.

"April," he thought to himself, "please don't let yourself be as miserable as I am. Please open your heart to someone that deserves you." Fireball let himself fall backwards onto the bed and let his thoughts of April consume him.

"If only April would find someone, then perhaps I could move on, perhaps I could even be happy for her."

__

Girl, I, I will keep my love unspoken. Somewhere in my broken heart

A timid tapping at the door broke Fireball from his thoughts. Thinking that it was room service with his meal and not wanting to face anyone, he spoke out "Just leave it outside the door."

The tapping became more persistent and Fireball sighed as he stood, turned on the lights and opened the door. "I said, just leave it outside…" His voice trailed off as he saw the person standing outside the door was not the hotel staff that he expected.

He could hardly believe his eyes as he stared at the person who shyly stood before him. "April?" He asked in disbelief.

April smiled uncertainly at him. "Hello Fireball." She whispered. "May I come in?"

"Of course." He stammered as he stepped aside to let her enter and then closed the door behind her. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I've missed you, I came to watch you race today." She replied as she turned to look at him. Suddenly she broke down and flung herself into his arms. "Oh Fireball! I've been such a fool! All this time I've been seeing other people and thinking of only you! Can you forgive me?"

Fireball just stood there for a moment, not truly believing what was happening. April looked up into his face, tears streaming down her face. "Fireball? Say something!" She pleaded.

He reached out and gently wiped a tear from her cheek, "of course I can April. If you can forgive me for doing the same." He then wrapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let her go again.

She flashed a smile at him before she nuzzled tightly against his chest. "Let's start again Fireball, let's pretend that the last 3 years never happened."

Fireball responded by kissing the top of her head. "Anything you ask April."

__

I hope that in time you find what you long for, love that's written in the stars. 

And when you finally do I think you will see it's somewhere in my broken, somewhere in my broken, somewhere in my broken heart.

Several months later, Colt and Saber Rider watched their friends as they danced at Saber Rider and Sincia's wedding. "It's about time they got back together." Colt commented as he shifted his three-month-old son from one arm to the other. 

"Yes, I thought for a while that they were both going to die of broken hearts." Saber Rider replied as he sipped his wine and smiled at his new bride.

Fireball and April however, were oblivious to everything around them. Lost in each other's arms they were happy in the love that they had found in each others broken hearts.


End file.
